


SparkChat

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [16]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Sparky has a smart phone and is on a mission to get a picture of everyone to fill her blank contact profile photos. Shenanigans are bound to ensue.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	SparkChat

_Unsure of how to safely upgrade Sparky with WiFi capability like the Walter bots, Peter Walter the Sixth decided the next best thing was to simply give her a smart phone connected to the Manor's network._

_Not having the time to explain how to use the device, Peter sent the smaller bot off to find Matter Master David for a full tutorial. Before she left the lab, Peter coated Sparky's copper finger tips with a clear, nail polish like liquid that once it dried, would enable her fingers to be touch screen compatible._

David sat across from her at the kitchen table, it seemed she had caught him on his lunch break. He had some time before he needed to defrag QWERTY's system and was happy to show Sparky the ropes of her new phone. 

"What's this button do?" Sparky asks, pointing to a small button on the side of the phones magenta colored case. 

"That's the self destruct button." The blue haired man deadpans. 

"Wha--? Why?" The copper bots optics widen in surprise.

"No, I'm kidding Sparkster." David chortles. "That's the volume control button, say you're watching a video on YouTube, pushing this button will adjust the volume."

Sparky smiles and shakes her head at his joke. "Good to know. How do I text someone?"

"Easy," he replies and shows her the menu to access her contacts. "You're already hooked up to the Manor's network, so everyone already has a little bubble here with their name on it, see? You can even add a picture to the contact if you wanted."

Sparky looks at the grey colored bubbles next to everyones name. "Ooh, cool how do I add a picture?" 

"Like this, first take a picture, since your photo gallery is empty", he grins and takes his selfie then shows Sparky how to add the picture to the contact. 

After about an hour Sparky had a pretty good idea how to work the phone. Before he left to defrag QWERTY, David gave Sparky a run down of basic internet safety. Despite the Manor's network being very secure and private, it was still a good idea to not intentionally bring in viruses or malware. 

Sparky scrolls through her contacts again once David had left. The remaining contact bubbles needed pictures, she thought. Peter's would be left alone, he didn't like his picture taken anyway she heard.

After texting everyone to ask where they were, she sets off into the Manor find them. Chelsea and Camille were the easiest to find, Sparky discovered they were in one of the labs, the Workers decided to pose with their giant wrenches.

"Thanks guys!" After snapping their photo Sparky sets out again, this time to find Rabbit.

What Sparky thought was going to be a short visit turned out to be an adventure. Rabbit was going through her hat collection when Sparky popped by the automaton's room.

"W-wh-which hat should I wear for it? This one? Maybe this lovely number?" 

In the end Rabbit simply couldn't decide which hat to wear and ended up putting on a different hat for each picture and introduced Sparky to the idea of a "twofie" when the little bot couldn't resist trying on hats with her. By the time a still giggling Sparky left, she had about thirty pictures of her and Rabbit in various ridiculous poses wearing equally ridiculous hats. 

Sparky had to backtrack to find Zer0, who was now back at the kitchen melting ice cream in the microwave again. The smaller robot snaps a a victory photo of a very happy Zer0 pointing at the ice cream bowl spinning around in the microwave and then one of him spooning up the now melted dessert and watching it plop back into the bowl. 

"Ooh, I wonder what would happen if I put the spoon in there?" Zer0 wonders out loud, eyeing the spoon and the microwave.

"Um, maybe not a good idea, Zer0. Remember last time?"

The last time Zer0 tried that, it resulted in an exploded microwave. It didn't help that he put all the spoons he could find in there, claiming, 'the one spoon looked so lonely.'

"You're right", he agrees with a chuckle. "But it was pretty funny when Rabbit sprayed The Spine with the fire extinguisher! And remember when she fireman carried you out of the room? Good times." Zer0 laughs.

"Yeah, poor Spine was running after us all covered in foam, then Rabbit dropped me by accident because she was laughing so hard." Sparky giggled. 

After helping him dish out more ice cream in another bowl, she said her goodbyes to Zer0 and left him to his ice cream. She still had to find The Spine.

Sparky found The Spine in the library 3, sitting on the sofa and enjoying a quiet moment in the other wise hectic Manor with a good book. He smiles at Sparky over his book when he sees her enter the library and sets the book aside. 

"Heya Spine", she smiles then explains what she wanted to do.

"Fine by me, Sparky. Ready when you are" he replies. 

"Alright, smile", Sparky says cheerfully and taps the camera icon. Just before she snaps the picture, she notices an option she didn't see before, a little smiley face icon. "Any idea what this does, Spine?", she asks and sits down next to him, showing Spine the icon.

The silver bot perks a brow. "Hmm, no, I'm not really tech savvy with all the phone doodads. Go ahead and press it." 

Sparky taps the icon, it activates the front facing camera and applies a fun filter to her face on the camera display.

"Oh cool! It adds stuff to the picture!" Sparky giggles and swipes through the options as Spine peers over her shoulder at the filters. 

For the next several minutes they try out all the filter options, The Spine couldn't help laughing along with Sparky, her giggles were contagious. Seeing her happy gave him a warm feeling in his core. The photos started out fairly serious, but soon became sillier as the filters got more outrageous. 

_One could track the two bot's descent into photo filter madness in this progression:_

_Spine and Sparky smiling at the camera, no filter, good lighting from the large window across the room._

_As red and pink hearts shower down around them, Spine sneaks a kiss to her cheek, the photo perfectly capturing the surprised look on her face._

_The two bots now sport unicorn horns with fluffy white manes and pink blush lines on their faces. Spine is smiling at her fondly, their horns almost touching as Sparky grins up at him._

_With flower crowns and butterflies casting them in a pink halo, Spine is trying to remain serious while Sparky is giggling so hard her eyes are closed at his new princess club ready appearance._

_Spine fakes a pout and looks unamused as both his and Sparky's features are now adorned with cat ears and whiskers. She's looking up at him and sticking her tongue out playfully._

_With a perked brow, Spine regards the camera with a level look as he is now transformed into a bunny, complete with chubby cheeks and a twitchy nose. Sparky was doing fine until he said 'Chubby bunny', in his deep voice just before she took the picture, and was laughing too hard to remain in the frame._

"These are great Spine, thanks" Sparky says with a small laugh as she scrolls through the pictures and wipes her eyes with her other hand, she had laughed so hard her optics watered.

"You're welcome darlin', it was fun." Spine chuckles with a smile.

_The Spine's aptly dubbed "Chubby Bunny" picture became Sparky's lock screen background._


End file.
